Typically, when a user wants to advertise an item/event using an AD SIGN (e.g. FOR RENT SIGNS, FOR SALE SIGNS, GARAGE SALE SIGNS, FOR INFORMATION SIGNS, ADVERTISEMENT SIGNS, etc.) and/or similar product there are few options available, OPTION (1), a create-it-yourself website is looked-up and utilized to create an AD SIGN online, where next said sign can be printed to paper using a local printer; OPTION (2), a create-it-yourself website is looked-up and used to create an AD SIGN, to next be remotely manufactured and shipped to user for use; OPTION (3), a standard retail store AD SIGN is purchased from a retailer and configured by a user with custom information; OPTION (4), an AD SIGN is purchased online and shipped to related user, where it can be configured with custom (contact) information; and OPTION (5), a handmade AD SIGN is created by a user, typically using available materials.
There are many DISADVANTAGES with the previously stated/existing OPTIONS, wherein the main disadvantage with OPTIONS (2-5) is the time involved by the user to first obtain the AD SIGN, time delays due to design/build/shipping related issues; as related to OPTION (1), unless the user has in-depth materials knowledge and knows where to obtain (weatherproof) printable durable sheet material, users typically print the AD SIGN to standard and easily damaged paper, where additionally a user could take several extra steps and time to laminate said printed AD SIGN, however this solution is neither cost and/or time effective; as related to OPTION (2), this option can be costly after you factor in the made-to-order manufacturing process, materials and shipping, it is also time consuming in that the user, as a standard, is forced to wait for delivery of said AD SIGN before said sign can be used; as related to OPTIONS (3-4), since the AD SIGN is standard, the user is typically required to manually apply custom information to the AD SIGN, a process that can be both time consuming and costly, due to the time involved by said user to clearly and legible configure said AD SIGN with customized (contact) information, a process achieved by the application of expensive stick-on numerals/letters and/or by information being directly scribed onto said AD SIGN, resulting in a customization process that often produces an unprofessionally made and hard to read AD SIGN; as related to OPTION (5), this option is very time consuming and costly due to the time and/or materials involved to create said AD SIGN, also typically providing unprofessional results.
The current invention makes available a retail-ready AD PRODUCT and related method from which a user can instantly create custom (weatherproof/durable/professional) AD SIGNS and similar type advertisement products.